


Rain

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Sylvie come in out of the rain only to be interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeyoungjaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyoungjaes/gifts).



Athos draped his jacket over Sylvie and himself as they rushed through the pouring rain. His hand clutched over hers guiding her along towards her building.

Standing in front of the building, Sylvie dug through her bag for her keys cursing for not having the foresight to pull them out beforehand. “Got it,” she unlocked the door and rushed in ahead of Athos and towards the stairs where they would have to go up three flights to reach her flat.

Finally making it to her door she made swift work of the lock this time. Athos took her by surprise taking her keys and bag and dumping them onto the floor next to the door. With his jacket hanging over his shoulder by one hand he grabbed her hand with his free one and pulled her towards the bedroom.

She laughed at this suddenly carefree Athos loving every moment of it.

He turned around and pulled her close to him kissing her prodding her lips to part. He moved to nuzzle at her throat and neck and she pulled her head back giving him more access.

Then his mobile rang interrupting them. Athos pulled back looking up to the ceiling in frustration. “d’Artagnan, this had better be important.”

“Bonnaire has information on our latest case,” the young detective explained.

Athos sighed. Bonnaire was a thorn in their sides, but was a small time criminal who always seemed to have some inside information for a price.

“Great.”

“Athos,” Aramis somehow managed to get a hold of d’Artagnan’s phone. “We didn’t interrupt you and Sylvie, did we?”

At this point Sylvie was finding this all rather amusing and was trying to stifle her laughter.

“I will be there in twenty,” Athos ended the call and looked at Sylvie apologetically.

“Far be it from me to interfere in the duties of the Queen’s Musketeers,” she teased referring to his team’s nickname.

He shook his head and smiled at her before dipping his head to steal one more kiss before he had to go. He brushed a hand through her still damp curls pulling her in by her nape pressing their lips together and giving her a slow kiss. It went on for a bit longer than he had intended, but he didn’t care.

Whatever this was between them for the first time in a long time he wanted it.

Finally she was the one to pull back. “You have to go,” she reminded him.

He made a disgruntled sound deep in his throat, but he acquiesced and reluctantly left.

Sylvie leaned back against her bedroom wall smiling before she was reminded of her damp clothes.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie deals with Athos being wounded on the job for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on a second chapter, but this idea came to me. A little angst, but everyone will be fine.

Athos was rushed into the hospital’s A&E, his three teammates close behind him.

“Oh God, what happened?” Constance came around the corner up next to the paramedics.

“Bad intel,” Porthos growled.

“It’s a shot to the shoulder,” Aramis filled her in.

“Athos, do you want one of us to let Sylvie know?” d’Artagnan asked.

Athos grimaced through the pain. He didn’t want to worry her. He thought about it for a moment and nodded his head.

“All right, we’ll have you seen to,” Constance assured them.

TM

Sylvie sat back on her couch thinking about the coming fall and what she would be teaching her new group of eight-year-olds.

Her door buzzed and she got up to go to the intercom.

“Sylvie, it’s Aramis.”

Sylvie frowned, what could Aramis be doing here? Then she remembered their case they were working on and that Athos had been called away the previous night. She immediately let him in.

She opened the door and started asking him one question after another. “What happened? Is going to be all right? Is he all right?”

“Sylvie,” Aramis rested his hands on her shoulders. “He’s going to be fine, but he was shot.”

“Oh God,” she nearly panicked.

“Sylvie, he was being prepped for surgery when I left the hospital. Now I promised him I would bring you to the hospital, okay?”

“Okay,” she nearly sagged.

“Come on,” he helped her find what her shoes and bag.

Aramis surprised Sylvie, upon first meeting him, he was a big flirt. As time went by he seemed to be the bff of all his friends’ wives or girlfriends.

TM

They entered the hospital waiting room where d’Artagnan and Porthos sat waiting. Aramis asked for an update, but all they could tell them was they were still waiting.

Sylvie sat down next to Aramis not saying anything feeling a little out of place. She and Athos had only been really dating for a couple of months. These men had known each other for years.

Eventually Constance appeared. “He’s in recovery,” she said. “You can see him in a little while.”

Sylvie took a deep breath.

TM

He had his left arm in a sling and a bandage on his shoulder. Sylvie stood next to the bed looking at him for a moment.

“I’m fine,” he broke the silence.

“You were shot,” she said. “I’d hardly call that fine.”

He reached over with his free hand taking her hand in his. She wrapped her other hand on top of his.  

TM

She was beginning to wonder what she was thinking. It was the following day and she had invited Athos to stay at her apartment for a few days while he was recovering. She now had Athos and his three friends standing in the middle of her rather tiny living room.

“You need to rest,” Aramis declared.

“I’m fine,” Athos insisted.

“Humor us,” d’Artagnan said.

“Come on,” Porthos guided Athos to the couch. “Just take it easy for a few days, yeah?”

Athos huffed and sat down on the couch.

“I’ll be fine,” Athos said.

“All right,” Aramis said. “We will leave you alone.”

“You don’t have to go now,” Sylvie assured them sensing they might not really want to leave Athos in someone else’s hands. She understood it wasn’t that they didn’t trust her, they just had that responsibility to themselves for so long it was difficult to let go.

“No, Aramis is right,” Porthos cut in. “Athos isn’t gonna get any peace with the bunch of us hangin around.”

Finally they began to exit. “Call if you need anything,” Aramis insisted.

Athos sighed once they were gone. “Sorry about that.”

“They love you,” she said.

“I would have been fine at my own place,” he said.

“You never sleep well when you have me at your place,” she said.

He reached over pulling her over against his good side. “I never sleep well there any time,” he said kissing the top of her head.

TM

Sylvie lay on her side watching Athos’ bare chest watching it rise and fall as he slept peacefully. She felt she could finally relax. The moment Aramis had arrived at her flat telling her Athos had been shot something had lodged in her throat and had only just dislodged.

Getting him out of his clothes and in bed had been a challenge with his wound. Aramis had said he would be over in the morning to check on it and change the bandage.

At first Athos had been denying he was in any pain. After several minutes of restlessness she had dragged the truth out of him.

“What are you doing?”

His sleepy voice startled her. She leaned over him pressing a kiss to his lips. “Just enjoying the view,” she said.

He snorted pulling her close to him. She came willingly resting her head on his good shoulder.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a gif of Athos and Sylvie in episode 4 of season 3 rushing through the rain. It's set in England in the modern day.


End file.
